


How to Survive Being a Demon Magnet 101

by F1ukemeister24



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, Post-Canon, Reader is named, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1ukemeister24/pseuds/F1ukemeister24
Summary: ----------"I am quite delighted to inform you that you have been invited to return to the Royal Academy of Devildom." - Lord Diavolo---------Summer's over, she's back at R.A.D., and Anastasia is ready to buckle down and learn some magic. When she's not cuddling or being smothered by the brother's that is. Or dealing with a flirty Diavolo. Or planning some new experiment with Solomon. Or baking cookies with Luke.(Since she has magic now was she a witch? A sorcerer? A mage? Also Lucifer has banned her from giving anyone a massage; apparently her magic reacts weirdly with demonic energies. Who would have known.)-----------Because at every ending there's a new beginning.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	1. "Yours Truly, Lord Diavolo"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone has done this yet, but I wanted to expand on the school and exchange program and the relations between the worlds. Please if anyone likes this story idea, take the liberty to write your own.
> 
> uwu

**~uwu~**

She hadn’t noticed it before, but now that she was back in her apartment, back in the human world, Anastasia truly noticed how quiet the space was for the first time. Living on her own had always been normal. She didn’t get lonely and she never had an intense need to socialize. But sitting here at her kitchen table, alone with her bowl of cereal, Anastasia truly felt alone.

When had she gotten used to the sounds of the brothers eating around her? The background noise of silverware and Beel’s munching? Conversations floating around her and Mammon’s loud voice?

Maybe it was a side effect of the pacts. But even if she was feeling this sense of loss because of those connections, Anastasia just desperately wanted to see their faces again. Mammon, Levi, Beel, Asmo, Satan, Belphie...Lucifer.

Her body grew hot as her mind brought her back to the night she shared with Lucifer. Anastasia couldn’t help clenching her thighs together as the memory stirred up the familiar need she had been experiencing each night before bed. She had never felt pleasure like that before and she feared she never would again.

“...I wanna go back.”

All Anastasia wanted to do was sit and pout in her apartment, but she knew she would have to leave and return to a ‘regular adult life’ someday soon. The rent didn’t pay itself, after all. Hmm...maybe she could apply to college? Anastasia had given up further education because of an immediate need to support herself, but maybe she could try again? Life at the Royal Academy had reminded her of how much she loved to learn new and exciting things.

Bringing her empty bowl to the sink to sit until she washed the dishes, Anastasia walked to the living room to crash on her couch. Watching some news station as she laid on the couch, she hugged a pillow to her chest and let her mind wander.

She really wished she could have some sort of contact with the brothers. Unfortunately she wasn’t allowed to bring her D.D.D. back to the human realm and regular cell signal couldn’t exactly breach the veil between realms. Grabbing her own smartphone from the coffee table in front of the couch, Anastasia unlocked it and opened google search.

“...let’s see...is there a _‘Demon Summoning for Dummies’_ on Amazon?”

It may not be one hundred percent accurate, but Anastasia was willing to try anything. With how many witches Mammon was always saying were up his ass, it couldn’t be that hard to start practicing the craft. She had found quite a few facebook groups of witches after all.

Anastasia sighed as she laid her phone face down on her chest and she closed her eyes. She missed Mammon. While she did try to be fair and divide her time between the boys, Mammon was just...special. He always whined and moaned about how she was some weak human, but Mammon’s actions betrayed everything he said when it came to her; looking out for her well being, making sure she ate her food, always greedy for her attention.

She had never had anyone so openly care for her they way Mammon did and she missed it. She especially missed the stolen kisses and risky make-out sessions. Near the end of the year Mammon had made it a point to drag her off to every dark corner and shadowed room he could find. More often than not they were interrupted by Belphie or Asmo and she giggled when she thought of them.

The giggling shifted and Anastasia felt tears fall down the sides of her cheeks. Remembering the times with her boys just made it hurt even more.

“I--” _hic_ “--I miss you--” _hic_ “--guuuuyyssss....”

  
  


\----------

  
  


Anastasia stretched and groaned as she finished her morning run around her neighborhood. The crying session on the couch had felt wonderful but she didn’t truly feel like herself until she had been able to shed all those icky emotions out through good old fashioned sweat. There was just something so therapeutic about running.

Walking into the complex's mail center, Anastasia unlocked her mailbox not expecting anything other than bills. So she was surprised when she found a fancy looking letter with an old fashioned wax seal on it. Turning it over to the front her heart almost stopped when she saw the return address.

_\--Royal Academy of Devildom._

“Oh my god.”

Almost dropping her keys and tripping over herself on the way back to her apartment, Anastasia slammed the door behind her as she quickly tore open the letter. With shaky fingers and teary eyes, she scanned over the words on the page.

  
  


**_Dear Anastasia,_ **

_I am quite delighted to inform you that you have been invited to return to the Royal Academy of Devildom. After the year you were here, I have made changes to the curriculum to enhance and help future transfer students expand on their magical studies._

_As such, I would be deeply grateful if you would return to continue your studies here at the Academy. With some help from my colleagues, we have decided to extend the length of study at the Academy from one year to six. You will continue your studies as a second year with four more years until graduation. From which point, opportunities for future employment in the Devildom would be open to you, should you choose._

_It would be a delight to have you as a guest in the kingdom again, dear Anastasia. Not only for myself, but for Lucifer and his brothers as well._

_I have enclosed a date and place near your location we can meet to discuss your enrollment. I eagerly await the day we meet again._

**_P.S._ **

_If I may be so bold, it has been positively dreadful without your presence here. No one wants to have fun without you around. You are the sun in my kingdom of eternal night. Please come back._

  
  


**_Yours truly,_ **

**_Lord Diavolo_ **

  
  
  


_“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_ **_Yes!_ ** _”_

Her body felt both weak and excited as she jumped in place and held the letter to her chest. They hadn’t forgotten her! Oh she could kiss Diavolo right now! A big smile on her face and happy tears in her eyes, Anastasia ran to her room to begin packing all that she might need for her return to Devildom. 

This time, she would come prepared.

  
  
  


\---------

Maybe she had gone a bit overboard when picking out an outfit to meet up with Diavolo, but Anastasia simply couldn’t contain her excitement. She couldn’t _not_ look her best when meeting face to face with the Prince of Hell. Asmodeus would tease her for days.

Giddy and full of anticipation, Anastasia entered the quaint coffee shop that was hidden away on a side street. The aroma hit her full force and she closed her eyes as she breathed in the heavenly smell of coffee. 

“Anastasia!”

The smooth baritone was one she recognized. A grin lit up across Anastasia’s face as she turned to face the charming Prince of Hell. Diavolo was dressed in an attractive pair of jeans and a flattering turtleneck. The fashionable trench coat he had on did little to distract from his lovely golden eyes and shining smile.

If she didn’t know this man was a devil, Anastasia would have been sure he was an angel with how lovely he looked.

Walking over to him with a shy smile, she grabbed the hand he held out to her. “Lord Diavolo...it’s nice to see you again.”

“Please…” his grip was gentle as he brought her hand up to place a kiss on her knuckles “...just Diavolo is fine. At least when we are alone. You look just as lovely as I remembered.”

Anastasia couldn’t help the blush that grew on her cheeks as he let her hand go. She had not been expecting that. “ _Oh_...um, thank you, Lor--oh. Um, thank you, Diavolo.”

He motioned to a booth he had saved for the two of you. It was in a corner that was out of the way and would allow them to talk without being overheard. 

“Oh!” Diavolo smiled before reaching for a cup of coffee on the table. He turned it around in his hands until the name written on the side of the cup was plain for Anastasia to see. In flowery script, the name _‘Sunshine’_ was written. “Here. I was told you have quite the sweet tooth. I hope it does not disappoint.”

Taking the drink in both hands, Anastasia felt even more flustered. Looking up at the man from under her lashes, she held the cup close to her face as she tried to hide her blush. Was this how Lucifer felt whenever Diavolo felt the need to praise him?

“Thank you. Macchiatos are some of my favorite drinks.”

“Good. Please, take a seat.”

Sliding into the booth with her drink, Anastasia took a sip from it once she was settled. Ah, caramel.

“I hope I’m not being presumptuous…” Diavolo had taken the seat across from her and she felt his knee brush hers. He apologized briefly before continuing. “...but can I assume you being here is your acceptance of my invitation?”

“Of course!” Anastasia instantly regretted the volume of her voice when she noticed a few heads turn towards her. The blush was still bright on her face but even the minor embarrassment from the brief attention couldn’t stop the joy at finally being able to return to R.A.D.

“All I’ve wanted to do since I’ve returned...was to turn around and go back.”

“Yes…” Diavolo had a gentle smile on his face as he smiled at her “...you were missed by many when you left. And not just by the brothers.”

“I...well…” Anastasia didn’t know how to feel about that. It was...nice, she decided. That the people she had met remembered her. How were Simeon, Luke, and Solomon? Did they return to Heaven and wherever Solomon came from?

(Where _did_ Solomon come from? How _old_ was he? This is the same Solomon mentioned in the _Bible_ right? Was he even still human?)

“I am feeling very ignored.” Anastasia knew Diavolo was a bit over dramatic, but she never thought she would see the day where he _pouted_ at her. “Me, I meant _me_ , dear Anastasia. Look at _me_ with those fond eyes.”

“I--what--but--” Her mind ran through a multitude of ways to react. Hide? What could she hide behind? Her coffee? Her shirt? The table? _No. You’re braver than this. Stop being embarrassed by what’s meant to be a joke._

Trying to fight down her blush, Anastasia gathered her bits of courage and looked into his eyes. Diavolo grinned in triumph. “You missed me, right?”

Best to be polite. “How could I not?” While he may not have been at the forefront of her thoughts these past months, she did think fondly of him. “You always made everything fun while I was in the Devildom.”

Anastasia tried to ignore the way he was frowning as she took a sip of her coffee. Did he not like her answer? What had he wanted to hear?

Diavolo let out a loud, very dramatic sounding sigh. She drew her eyes away from the window to look back at him. “Alright. I suppose that’s as much as I’ll get for now.”

He reached down to a briefcase that had been sitting by his side. From it he drew a stack of papers and an old, fancy looking quill. “There are just a few things to sign. Since this time the exchange program is much more official. Simply a binding contract that you won’t try to start any wars or use your powers to inflict damages on any other students. And that as a student the school will provide for any and all needs. You know, the usual.”

Nodding along (...start wars? what?), Anastasia grabbed the quill and messily scrawled her full name on the dotted line. She almost dropped it when the quill shivered and the ink on the papers disappeared. “Wha--?”

“Great! Signed and sealed!” Diavolo hurriedly put the quill and papers away before standing from his seat. “Come along, then! I know a great place in the Devildom where we can have dinner; my treat!”

“Huh?” Anastasia stood up and hurriedly followed him. “Now?”

Diavolo turned around as she exited the coffee shop, slowing down so she could catch up to him. “Yes? Why, don’t you want to have dinner with me?”

And there was the pout again. How the Prince of Hell could have perfected the sad puppy dog look, Anastasia would never know, but she stood firm. Resist the puppy dog eyes.

“I do! I just...when I got your letter I packed some things. I didn’t have much in the way of clothing or supplies the last time I was in the Devildom. If we could go grab it first, then I’m all yours.”

Something flashed in Diavolo’s golden eyes and Anastasia was reminded suddenly that this man was the Prince of Hell. She couldn’t put an exact name to the feeling, but she suddenly felt like she was under a lion’s gaze.

However that look disappeared like it was never there and Anastasia was left wondering if what she saw had been an illusion.

“Of course! Lead the way. I’ve never seen a human dwelling before. Oh, this is quite exciting!”

Walking side by side with Diavolo, Anastasia smiled as he continued to point out every little thing that drew his attention. She couldn’t wait to go back.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you, but only Barbatos and myself know you’re returning to R.A.D. I wanted it to be a surprise for Lucifer and everyone else. Oh~, I can already see the stunned look that will come over Lucifer’s face. It will be a sight to cherish.”

“Oh, well--” the image of Lucifer with wide eyes and parted lips flashed behind her eyes and she could admit the chance to unbalance him was tempting “--I guess that’s fine. Oh!” Diavolo’s mood was starting to rub off on her. “Do you think we could orchestrate something super dramatic? Maybe a backdrop of cherry blossoms with me jumping into their arms or something?”

“Hmmmmmmmm--” Diavolo had a grin on his face as he held his chin in his hand. “--I’ll consider it. I could be swayed to offer my services for a dinner date or two.”

Shrugging and accepting a dinner date with the demon, Anastasia happily walked alongside the man as they discussed which scenario would be the most dramatic.

She couldn’t wait to go back.

~uwu~


	2. Down in Devildom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is prideful. Diavolo is devious. And Anastasia is clumsy.

~uwu~

The air was quiet for once around the dinner table. Normally there was some sort of argument between the brother’s, but today, no one was talking. Lucifer resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

It had been two months since Anastasia had returned to the human realm and they were all missing her. Lucifer knew they all tried to act like themselves, going about their normal routines, but every now and then reminders of Anastasia would pop up and the somberness would return.

“This is ridiculous.”

Lucifer stood up from the table and threw his outer coat over his shoulders. Any appetite he had was ruined because of his idiotic brothers.

“She is gone, not dead.”

Stalking out of the dining room, Lucifer ignored the muttering now happening between his younger brothers. He knew when he informed them they would be expecting new human transfer students that it wouldn’t go over well. They were all thinking the same thing, after all.

_We don’t want new humans, we want Anastasia._

Lucifer knew the laws. While Diavolo, Barbatos, and he himself had permission to freely cross between the realms, it was pushing the boundaries of the treaties for a demon to make residence in the human world. Regularly visiting a human lover could be misconstrued as such.

_‘Diavolo can only hold us back for so long…’_ Lucifer thought. They were devils, and when a devil wanted, they _craved_ . And it didn’t stop. Perhaps he would make a trip to visit her soon and teach her how to summon them. It wouldn’t go against the laws if they were _invited,_ after all.

Making the walk from the House of Lamentation to Diavolo’s castle, Lucifer further considered the situation. He had been keeping a close watch on his brothers; it was getting harder to keep them in line. They all wanted a way to get in contact with Anastasia, but it was Mammon who was proving borderline antagonistic.

Lucifer knew Mammon feared him, and rightly so. But Mammon was also the avatar of greed and his brother had proven time and time again that he would gladly test Lucifer’s wrath if it meant that he got what he yearned for. Lucifer knew it wouldn’t be long until he caught Mammon attempting to escape the demon realm for a trip topside.

_Perhaps I should arrange staggered visits. It would be a good bargaining chip to hold over their heads._

The paraparts of Diavolo’s castle glistened under the moonlight and Lucifer followed along a side path that would lead to the gardens. Diavolo had summoned him for a _tea party,_ of all things. While they did regularly meet over tea to discuss politics, this was the first time the Prince had scheduled it out in the garden’s lower terrace. It was much too... _romantic_...of a setting.

Lucifer paused briefly in his stride as suspicion rose in him. _‘Diavolo…’_ his brows furrowed _‘...if you are planning something embarrassing…’_

There wasn’t much he could do in retribution to Lord Diavolo, but Lucifer was creative. He could be vindictive when he wanted to be and Lucifer wasn’t afraid to use that against the demon prince.

Continuing his trek, Lucifer kept his senses aware as he took the lower path through the Winding Orchards (a name given for the Winding Willows that produced a demonic fruit similar to cherries; it’s vines entrapped unaware prey in much the same way snakes did). 

Diavolo had written that there would be a table set up at the bottom of the tiered garden, downwind of the willows and overlooking the calm waters of Faerie Loch (named for the Fae Folk that had gifted it to the demon prince). The magical setting of the spot did not escape him. Diavolo was planning something. And it irked him.

Lucifer finally spotted the table Diavolo had mentioned and he could admit the prince did a good job setting up the atmosphere. The antiquated table set and delicate china was beautifully backdropped by floating willow blossoms and faint faerie lights hovering over the lake. Rays of moonlight awashed the clearing in an eerie glow and Lucifer...felt dread.

The Lord of the Devildom had taken great measures to plan this romantic rondevu and Lucifer suddenly feared what the Prince planned to do with him at such a get-together.

“Ah, there you are Luci-darling!”

“...Lord Diavolo.”

Diavolo was seated in one of the chairs, reclining and enjoying a glass red wine. His smile was bright as he waved Lucifer over, eyes twinkling with delight. _Suspicious_.

“Awww, don’t give me that look, Lucifer. I didn’t invite you out here to tease you today, I swear.” Lucifer cautiously took a seat in the chair opposite Diavolo, conveniently placing the table of tea and sweets between them.

“...you delight in every chance you get to tease me, Lord Diavolo. I’m not blind to this fact.”

Diavolo laughed aloud before leaning on the table and resting his cheek on his knuckles, an infuriating smile on his lips and that damned twinkle in his eyes. “Ah...but you blush so prettily Lucifer. And I know you secretly enjoy the attention, do not deny it.”

Lucifer wasn’t blushing. He was _disgusted_ . “I do not... _my Lord_.”

“Hmmmmmm~.”

Deciding to ignore Diavolo, Lucifer took in the snacks on the table. It was full of every sort of cake and sweet imaginable. Paired with the assortment was a mild black tea, cream and sugar placed in dainty ceramic beside the teapot. He frowned.

“I do not like sweets, you know this.”

That infuriating laugh escaped Diavolo again and Lucifer had to hold back the full body twitch that wanted to escape him. He highly respected and adored his Lord, but times like this reminded him how infuriating he could be.

“Of course, of course! How could I forget?” Downing his glass of wine, Diavolo stood from the table. “I actually must confess, Lucifer dear, I didn’t plan this little rondevu for you.”

“...what?”

Turning around to face the staircase that led back up to the castle with a dramatic flair, Diavolo shouted out. “That is your qu, my dear! Barbatos, the petals!”

Turning to where Diavolo had shouted, Lucifer’s eyes widened at the sight that appeared at the top of the stairs. Dressed in an oversized sweater and a pleated skirt stood Anastasia, appearing amid a breeze of pink petals as the clouds parted and shined moonlight directly down upon her.

Her name escaped him like a prayer. “... _Anastasia._ ”

“Lucifer!” 

She was suddenly rushing down the stairs to meet him and Lucifer rose from his seat without thinking. His heart stuttered in his chest as she sped down the stone steps, his instincts ringing in his gut at her carelessness. “...wait, slow down or you’ll--”

His fears were proven true when she tripped over her own feet and she was suddenly flying down the stairs, a surprised _‘...oh’_ leaving her lips. He moved without thinking, over coat flying off his shoulders as he rushed to break her fall.

She landed against his chest with a soft thump as Lucifer’s arms rose around her, catching her like she weighed nothing. Her long hair fluttered to land back around her as she settled against him, her hands pressing gently against his chest. Her bright eyes looked up at him in surprise before shifting to an embarrassed smile. “...surprise.”

Despite himself, Lucifer couldn’t help the fond little smile that appeared on his face. “What have I told you about running down the stairs?”

That cheeky smile he was so fond of looked up at him. “Not to do it?”

“Exactly. You should know better than to--” and suddenly she was kissing him; arms wrapped around his shoulders and fingers tangled in his hair. He responded eagerly as he took control of the kiss, cradling the back of her head with one hand and pressing her body flush against his with the other.

He didn’t stop until he felt her attempting to pull back, her lungs needing air to breath more than his need to devour her.

“I missed you…” her voice was breathy against his lips and Lucifer was content as he rested his forehead against hers.

“As have I.”

He would have stayed tangled up with her forever if he wasn’t suddenly reminded of where he was when he heard clapping behind him. “Bravo, bravo! That was just like a scene straight out of the drama ‘Beacon in the Dark’! Well Done!”

Anastasia giggled against his chest and Lucifer suddenly realized she must have been in on this. He sent a glare at Diavolo. “You planned this?”

“Haha! Only a few things. You can thank Anastasia for the setting and the willow blossoms. On that note, splendidly done, Barbatos!”

As if summoned by his name, Barbatos appeared out of nowhere with a third chair to set next to the table. “I live to serve, Lord Diavolo.”

Anastasia pressed against his chest lightly and as she smiled brightly up at him he realized he couldn’t be mad at her. That is, until she spoke.

“Did you get it, Barbatos?”

“Indeed. A picture of a surprised Lucifer is one for the treasury.”

Lucifer glowered. He glowered first at Anastasia, but turned it towards Diavolo when he found himself losing his anger the longer he stared at her. “Delete it.”

“No way, Luci! I’m totally going to frame this and hang it up in my bedroom!”

“You will not.”

While he argued with Diavolo, Anastasia headed towards the chair Barbatos had set up for her and happily took in all the cakes and treats. Diavolo had outdone himself when she told him she had been craving sugary desserts. Taking a bite from a ghoulberry fruit tart, Anastasia moaned in delight. While the name was off putting, the taste was divine! She had so missed these devilish confections.

So absorbed in her own sweet daydream, Anastasia didn’t notice the way both Lucifer and Diavolo both stopped arguing when she moaned. They both shared a look before setting aside their disagreement to join her at the table.

“Is it to your liking? I did tell Barbatos to bake as many sweet things as possible.”

“Mmm.” Anastasia was in love with the flavors as she smiled around her fork. She savored the taste of ghoulberries in tart cream before swallowing the bite to respond. “Yes, everything tastes divine.” She turned her smile to where Barbatos was waiting beside Diavolo. “Thank you again, Barbatos.”

He bowed at the compliment. “It was my pleasure.”

“Here...” Lucifer picked up a fork and brought a piece of anguish apple pie to her lips “...try this as well.”

Anastasia didn’t hesitate to open her mouth for the treat offered and happily moaned around the sweet. She sat back in her seat as she brought her hands up to press against her cheeks with a pleased blush. “Thatsh _sho good_.”

Lucifer was smiling but he still admonished her. “Do not talk with your mouth full.”

“You devil, Lucifer. Here, Anastasia, _aaaahhh~_.” Diavolo had a fork full of a creamy cruel-creme brulee. “This is one of my favorites.”

Lucifer frowned as Anastasia’s mouth closed around the fork in Diavolo’s hand, another eager moan escaping her as the creme brulee settled on her tongue. “... _ohh mah gawd_.”

Diavolo had a pleased look in his eyes as he watched Anastasia enjoy the treat and it was then Lucifer _knew_. 

His frown turned to a glower.

It was bad enough with all of his brother’s vying for her affection, but now he would have to contend with Lord Diavolo? Lucifer suddenly felt a migraine coming on.

“You must have a point to this meeting, Lord Diavolo? Other than reuniting Anastasia and I.”

Diavolo laughed. “Oh don’t pout, Lucifer. But yes, I did indeed.” He turned his smile back on Anastasia and Lucifer wanted to stab the hand that settled over her smaller one with his fork. “Why don’t you tell him, dear?”

Anastasia nodded before she took her hand away from Diavolo’s, instead reaching out to hold Lucifer’s hand in both her own. “I’m re-enrolling! For another five years! Isn’t this great?!” Her smile was blinding and Lucifer quickly forgot about his need to kill Diavolo when Anastasia was focusing her whole attention on him.

“It is indeed.” He glanced at Diavolo out of the corner of his eyes and was delighted to find his Lord frowning at their joined hands, the full grown devil grumbling about the loss of attention.

Focusing back on Anastasia, Lucifer turned the hold on her hand around and rubbed his thumb against her wrist. “It is indeed, Anastasia.”

He wasn’t able to resist his next words. Lord Diavolo deserved it.

“I am glad you have returned to me…”

Lucifer wanted to drown her in his eyes.

_“...right where you belong.”_

He barely paid any attention to Diavolo’s frustrated whining as he complained to Barbatos about ‘unfair competition’. 

Lucifer wouldn’t lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwuahahahaaha


	3. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon was greedy for her scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Mammon. He's such a good boi.

~uwu~

Mammon was doing something he should have done ages ago. 

He may have been reluctant to admit it around her, but Mammon had no problem admitting it to himself. Alone and buried beneath a pile of old blankets and uniforms that still held Anastasia’s scent, Mammon lamented not running away with her when he had had the chance.

He would have taken any punishment if it meant he could have had a few more days with her. _He just...he just wanted..._

Mammon had never been so completely and utterly in _love_ before. Sure, there was goldie, but goldie didn’t hug him, or kiss him, or give him head rubs. He missed the attention, her kind words and soft hands. Her soft lips and soft thighs and soft--

Groaning into Anastasia’s mattress, Mammon buried his nose further into a pillow that still smelled like her shampoo. Losing himself in his memories was torture. It only made him want her more. It was easy to pretend, buried in her scent, that it was her body pressed up against his, her hand wrapped around him.

Just as he was about to reach down into his pants however, the sound of someone turning the door handle to the room broke through his daydreaming. Shooting up from the pile of twisted blankets and skirts, Mammon gulped as whoever was on the other side tried to open the locked door.

Lucifer had kept Anastasia’s room off limits to everyone, probably wanting to keep her scent all to himself. But Mammon wasn’t the avatar of greed for nothing. 

It had taken a lot of planning and patience but he had finally, _finally_ , gotten the room to himself. Lucifer and everyone else should have been out of the house! Had Lucifer figured him out? Did another one of his brother’s figure him out and snitch?

Frantically trying to pick up the clothes and stuff small articles in his shirt and pants, Mammon was about to get up and bail out through the third story window when a familiar voice mumbled on the other side of the door.

“Why is it locked? Hmm...maybe Lucifer has a key?”

Mammon was frozen stiff as he heard Anastasia’s familiar breathy-tone. It was only when he heard footsteps start to walk off that he jolted back into reality. Rushing forward before his mind had a chance to process his actions, Mammon unlocked and threw open the door. “W-wait!”

Clothes were falling out of his shirt and hanging out of the top of his jeans, but Mammon noticed none of this as he stared wide eyed at a similarly wide eyed Anastasia.

“It’s--It’s really you? You’re back? I’m not dreaming?”

Mammon took in everything as her face lit up with delight and laughter, a hand covering her lips as she tried not to laugh at the state he was in. “N-No--” a few giggles escaped her and Mammon felt his stomach flutter “--you’re not dreaming. B-But Mammon…”

More laughter escaped her and Mammon felt himself get lost in her eyes as they creased with each giggle. “...w-what were you doing in my room? A-And with...with all my old clothes?”

None of her words registered as his brain just kept on replaying the same two words over and over. _She’s back. She’s back. She’s back!_

His excitement burst from him as he laughed and rushed towards her, a huge grin on his face as he lifted her up by the thighs and swung them around in circles. Her surprised laughter rang out from above his head as he felt her arms wrap around his neck to hang on as he continued to spin.

“You’re back! You’re really back!”

“Mammon!” His name had never sounded better from someone’s lips. Her skirt was rumpled high up on her things from the way he held her and Mammon savored the soft skin under his palms as he buried his head between her breasts.

“Oh my god…” his voice was muffled as he took in long, deep sniffs “...you smell _so good_.”

Her nails lightly scratched at his scalp and Mammon groaned as a full body shiver traveled down his spine.

“Mammon--” even the way she giggled his name made it sound wonderful “--did you really miss me that much?”

That triggered something in Mammon’s himbo brain. His form shifted as his demonic traits made their appearance, horns and wings sprouting as he turned them around and carried Anastasia back into the bedroom.

“Wait--what--Mammon--” he closed the door with his foot before throwing Anastasia onto the bed. A pleased growl left him as he crawled over her sprawled out form.

“ _Let me show you just how much I missed you_.” The words were rough, like he couldn’t speak without growling, and it sent sparks of want straight to Anastasia’s core. The scent of her arousal drifting up towards him as she squeezed her thighs together sent him from half-mast to rock-hard.

“Fuck... _fuuuuck_ \--” pressing his weight down onto her, Mammon buried his nose into her neck and greedily sucked and nipped at the skin. “ _\--you smell so fucking good_.”

Pushing the oversized sweater up over her breasts, Mammon placed open mouthed kisses to her mounds, sucking and creating kiss marks as he traveled lower and lower. He felt her hands settle nervously in his hair when he pushed her thighs up to rest over his shoulders, her skirt riding up to settle over her waist.

“M-Mammon...what are you…?”

His palms slid up and down her thighs as he pressed his nose against her underwear, breathing deeply and savoring the taste of her arousal. “Let me taste you...I need you on my tongue...you have no idea how much I’ve craved you…”

Anastasia flushed all the way down to her breasts and Mammon delighted in the way her scent spiked as her thighs clenched around his head. He nipped at her through her underwear, watching as her breathing picked up and her eyes hooded.

“O-Okay…” the way her body relaxed as she spread her legs wider made his mouth water “...I d-don’t have to leave for the Academy until after lunch…so…” Mammon growled in pleasure as her nails scraped against his scalp “...w-we have a few hours to ourselves.”

Pressing an open mouthed kiss against Anastasia’s clothed lips, Mammon sucked hungrily at the flesh through the cloth. Her back rose off the bed as she gasped and Mammon pressed his palms against her stomach. He held her hips down as he pressed his tongue against her underwear, pressing in against her core with a fervor that had her moaning.

“ _Mammon...please…_ ”

Only able to growl as her scent consumed him, Mammon used his claws to slice open the cloth of her underwear. He wouldn’t be satisfied until he had devoured every last drop from her core as he made her cum again and again on his face. Thrusting his tongue straight into her wet folds, Mammon groaned in bliss.

_“Mammon!”_

  
  


\-----

  
  


\----------

  
  


\------------------

  
  


“M-Mammon...p-please...I can’t cum anymooooreee…”

She had cum nearly five times already and Anastasia was feeling far too over-stimulated to do anything other than flinch against Mammon’s touch. 

“Hmmmm, lemme just take a nap here, yeah?” Mammon had returned to his normal appearance after the second orgasm and he was currently snuggled comfortably between her thighs as he rubbed his cheek against her mound. “I just wanna stay wrapped up in your scent.”

“Maammmooonnn…” while she found Mammon’s neediness cute at times, right now all she wanted was a warm bath to relax her tired body. “How about we cuddle in a bubble bath instead? I don’t think I’ll be able to walk to lunch without stumbling as it is.”

Mammon finally seemed to come out of his dreamy haze as he rose up to rest on his forearms. “Oh.” His brows furrowed as he looked at her in concern. “Wait, I didn’t hurt you did I? I lost control there for a bit…” He looked down and to the side as he considered his own words. “...can I hurt you through over-stimulation? I hadn’t considered that…”

Giggling softly, Anastasia ran a weak hand through Mammon’s hair. He looked back up at her and she tried to reassure him with a smile. “I’m not hurt, just tired and in need of a good soak. Maybe a full body massage as well while we’re at it.”

Mammon’s eyes took on an interested glint and she cut him off before he could misinterpret the words. “A normal full body massage. Just to relax.”

She could tell Mammon was still interested in a very not normal full-body massage but Anastasia relaxed when he sent her his signature Mammon smile. “Yeah okay, I can do that.” Mammon took it upon himself to undress the both of them before he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the connecting bathroom. He set her down on the lip of the bathtub before turning the tap on and setting it to the right temperature.

Anastasia watched with a fond smile as he took care to make sure the water wasn’t too hot for her skin. She had missed her big, dumb, sweet demon himbo.

“What scent ya want?” He had a bath bomb in each hand. They were left over from the last time Asmo had given her a skin-care gift basket. “Lucious-succubus? Or soothing-siren?”

Honestly Anastasia had no idea what either smelled like, but Asmo always smelt wonderful so she wasn’t worried.”I don’t really mind. You pick; you’ll be smelling like it just as much as I will.”

Something about that pleased Mammon. That they would have the same scent. Not really caring himself, Mammon just tossed the one in his right hand in the bath and set the other back in the basket.

It wasn’t long before the bath was full and covered in pastel bubbles. Mammon helped her over the lip and Anastasia let out a pleased sigh when her body was submerged in the soothing heat. Mammon’s arms wrapped around her shoulders and she settled back into his chest, getting comfortable as his calloused palms worked at the muscles of her shoulders.

“Mmmm…” Anastasia felt like she could melt into Mammon’s hands as he worked her muscles into putty. Mammon pressed lazy kisses to her shoulder and she basked in the feeling.

“...this okay? Not too hard?”

“Mmmhmm...it’s perfect…” She let out a pleased sigh as he slid his hands down to knead the muscles in her thighs. “...wake me up if I fall asleep…”

He didn’t.

He washed her as she slept against him in the bath and then dried her off before laying her in bed. She didn’t wake up until he shook her shoulder and told her lunch was in fifteen minutes.

~uwu~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mammon <3

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel much like editing this too hard. I'll do that later and get rid of this note when I do. lol.


End file.
